Alphas Incorporated
by ShadaeKlondikeBar
Summary: Alphas Inc has been in charge of Lovandé Prep Academy. Wylet's been the head of the school and doesn't plan on that changing. But when Penelope Collins moves to Cherry Hill, New Jersey, things are flipped upside down.
1. Summary

**Back Cover**

**Winnie Princess Verona: **Is the Alpha of Alphas Incorporated. With her shiny and thick waist length hair, pillow lips, almond shaped dark eyes, ivory skin, and 5' 6" supermodel frame, she easily rules Lovandé Prep Academy in Cherry Hill, New Jersey. She's hot and if you don't like her, she doesn't give a shit.

Likes: cheerleading, partying, modeling, shopping, boys, Alphas Inc., drama/humor movies (Mean Girls, Clueless etc.)

Dislikes: School, wannabes, losers, geeks etc.

Boyfriend: single

Best friend: Amanda James

**Aman****da Celine James: **Is Wylet's second in command. She's got shoulder-length brunette colored hair with chestnut highlights and side bangs, piercing dark green eyes, heart shaped lips, and fair complexion.. She had liked her since second grade when Wylet told her teacher she didn't want to sleep on the cots they provided and instead wanted a mattress with a silk bed sheet, Goose down pillows, and a 500-thread-count Egyptian comforter. Amanda became best friends with her when they came on the first day of third grade wearing the same Mary Jane patent flats. Wylet had said they were the only ones with style and they'd been inseparable from that time.

Likes: cheerleading, Organizing her closet, school, Shopping, boys, Alphas Inc., Drama movies (2012, Mission Impossible etc.)

Dislikes: wannabes, underachievers, bad grades, mismatched clothes

Boyfriend: Tomas Drew

Best Friend: Wylet Verona

**Hattie Ophelia Wydel: **Has naturally straight, wispy blonde hair in a pixie cut. Boys constantly want to kiss her pink lips and she didn't object to something a little more than just that. Her sparkling blue eyes pop even more with her natural tan, courtesy of her being mixed. Her best friend is her identical twin sister Mattie. They tell each other everything.

Likes: singing, field hockey, dancing, cheerleading, shopping, boys, Alphas Inc., Romantic movies (The Notebook, Romeo & Juliet etc.)

Dislikes: goody-goodies, loosing a game of field hockey, basketball

Boyfriend: Aaron Retin

**Mattie Jenette Wydel: **Is an exact copy of her 3 minutes and 30 seconds older twin. The only difference between them is Mattie's straight bangs and perpetually curly hair that reaches just below her bust line. She loves not being in charge of basically the whole school.

Likes: art, basketball, dancing, cheerleading, shopping, boys, Alphas Inc., Humor movies (Meet the Fockers, Napoleon Dynomite etc.)

Dislikes: being out of shape, running out of paints and pastels, rosin on her jeans, field hockey

Boyfriend: Eddie Thompson

**Meet The New girl….**

**Penelope Samantha Collins: **Just moved to Cherry Hill, New Jersey, for Austin, Texas. Her farther was now the CEO of Star Productions, a movie production company. Penelope wasn't too excited about the move, but she thought she would transition sweetly into her new school; after all, she was popular at her old school. It helped that she was gorgeous. With auburn colored curly shoulder-length hair, her hazel doe eyes, thick eyelashes, bronzed skin, freckles, and button nose, boys drooled at the thought of her.

Likes: school, cheerleading, dancing, modeling, shopping, boys, High School comedies (Not Another Teen Movie, Fired Up)

Dislikes: her stepmother, has-been actresses, funerals, lazy people

Boyfriend: single

**What do you think? Would you read this if I continued? I like constructive critisim! Thanks. **


	2. Dress for success

**VERONA ESTATE**

**WYLET'S CLOSET  
**

_Monday, November 3__rd_

_6:53_

Wylet sat in her walk in closet, the approximately half the size of an airplane hanger, and tapped her chin in deliberation. "What to wear, what to wear?"

In front of her was a giant screen that showed her wearing two outfits and she couldn't decide which looked more stunning on her. One showed her in a one-shoulder oversized baby blue cashmere sweater from D&G, purple tights, and baby blue five-inch ankle boots. A hot pink hobo bag was casually hanging from the nook of her elbow, and her hair was in a sleek ponytail. Rimless black Armani sunglasses were hanging from a silver Tiffany chain, but instead of looking like a young person in a rush to get old, it looked fresh and chic. The look was very modern eighties.

In her other outfit she was clad in a sexier version of a schoolgirl. A black pleated high-waist miniskirt from Chloé, a white tank top with a large black red kiss print and a black mini blazer from YSL. A Prada shoulder bag was on her arm and black Christian Louboutin's were on her feet. Over her eyes were sleek, black oversized sunglasses from D&G.

She liked the finished look of outfit two, but outfit one was so much more fun and it was a definite trend igniter. Alphas Inc. had just thrown a huge Halloween bash complete with a haunted house, Disc Jockey, amazing costumes, and of course, boys. Everyone who had gone would be speaking about it for sure, so to prepare for the extra attention, she had to look extra good.

"Outfit one please," she told her walls. What would happen is a robot would place the clothes on a mannequin and place it by her bed.

Wylet walked out her room her hair swinging behind her. As soon as she reached her bed, Justin Bieber began to sing from her Envy3.

_"Love me, Love me," _

_"Say that you love me,"_

_ "Fool me, Fool me," _

_"Oh how you do me-e," _

_"Kiss me, Kiss me," _

_"Say that you miss me,"_

_"__Tell me what I wanna hear,"_

"_Tell me you love me."_

Wylet picked up her phone right before the song ended and her beta Amanda's voice cheeped.

"Hey girlie! What are the plans?"

"Hi. So for today we're heading to the mall after school." She pressed a button to place it on speaker so she could get dressed at the same time.

"Well, Lily had a drawing spree with some of my True Religion jeans and I've gotten taller since summer so I really need some new stuff."

Wylet paused while she mentally checked her schedule. "That's perfect. I need to get a new dress. Maybe I'll get a blowout and a new pair of flats while I'm at it."

"Would you like me to dial up H&M," Amanda asked, using their cute name for their friends.

"No, we'll ask them in the car. I have to go now, so bye. Alpha," Wylet replied, using their sign off.

"O.K. I'll see you the same time. Jacque is picking you and the other girls up in the Mercedes instead of the Rolls Royce."

Wylet groaned. "Why? I don't like the Mercedes. The ceilings are too low."

"I know! The RR is getting reupholstered since Hattie spilled her latte. Jacque put seat covers in the Mercedes to protect it."

"Fine. Whatever then. I'll see you when I do. Alpha."

"Alpha."

**-oOo-****_  
_**

"Hey Mom." Wylet leaned down to kiss her mother who was sitting at the table reviewing her lines for _Destroyed_, a new movie she was starring in. Apparently she was about to get something from the fridge because it was open.

"Yeah, I know. Scott told me that Denise said that." Stephanie, her sister click-clacked in the room. Stephanie was also an Alpha at Cherry Hill High Academy for the ninth grade. That had its advantages. Stephanie was invited to all the senior parties and it was always dismissed that she was three years younger.

Wylet smiled at her sister

"Hey Wylet. No, I was just talking to my sister. She's not invited; doesn't she know that? I wasn't asking her to sit there though. I just said that we'd be sitting at table twelve and we could discuss it later. Well, tell her then Keke! I'm hanging up now. Bye."

Wylet closed the door and grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet.

"Is that all you're going to eat? Don't tell me you're on some silly diet," her mother asked in her thick New Jersey accent.

This was coming from a woman whose morning meal consisted of a large black coffee from Starbucks.

Wylet's mom was always trying to be more "motherly" and went through a phase where she thought that she, Wylet, and Stephanie should spend more time together. That usually meant a huge shopping spree with some downtime at the spa and then mother-daughter yoga. After that, her mother would become preoccupied with some new project and would forget all about her. Wylet and Stephanie were just fine with it. They had more freedom than most of their friends.

"I'm not on a diet Mom. This is all I have time to eat in the morning."

Before her mother could lecture her on the importance of having a good breakfast, Wylet heard a beep.

"My ride is here. Gotta jet. Love you! Bye Steph!"

Wylet rushed out the door and her mother yelled after her, "I'm going to be at the studio late tonight because we're shooting the last scene for episode fourty-four!"

"No problem! I'll have Isabelle cook something or hang with the girls," she called back.

She blew her mom one final kiss and entered the silver Mercedes, where her best friends were waiting for her.


	3. On the way

**JAMES' MERCEDES  
**

**FRONT OF VERONA ESTATE  
**

_Monday, November 3__rd_

_7:03_

Amanda looked out the one way window and said, "Wylet is coming. Look presentable."

Her job as Beta was to make sure everyone was in line. She loved the mornings because it meant she was in charge for roughly 20 minutes and the power was exhilarating.

Mattie and Hattie began checking for flyaway hairs, makeup smudges, and latté stains. Wylet would go psycho on their designer covered asses if they didn't look great the first day back from Halloween. They'd have people coming up to them and praising them on their fabulous party, and no way was Amanda looking any less great than she usually does.

The door to the car opened slowly and a blue boot and purple leggings slid in.

"Heyyyyy Wylet," they all chorused.

"'Sup girls!" Wylet leaned over to give each girl a big hug.

"What are we doing today after school," Hattie questioned, handing Wylet her mocha latté with whipped cream.

"The mall," Wylet said firmly.

"Cool," Mattie commented. "There's this purse from Gucci I've been meaning to get…"

Wylet snorted. "Like you need another purse! What are you up to now? Like, 123?"

"124," Mattie declared proudly. She held up a purple Jimmy Choo tote bag. "Just got this on Saturday."

"You went shopping without me?" Wylet glared at Mattie causing her to flush.

"No way! My aunt from Colorado flew in and gave it to me as a present. Hattie has a green one."

Wylet turned to me. "Are you O.K Mandy? You haven't said much."

"Yeah, I'm fine! Totally great," Amanda assured her. The truth was, I wasn't. Someone had been texting me stalkerish things from a restricted number I tried to take it to ATT, but they couldn't track back the number.

She gave me a weird look. "If you're sure…"

Amanda nodded. "Of course! By the way, cute outfit." Amanda was jealous of how effortlessly chic Wylet made everything look. She looked great whether it was waking up from bed or coming back from a wild bat mitzvah. Her neon outfit was sure to get second and third glances of envy. Everyone's eye would be drawn to Wylet as always.

**-oOo-**

After that we went back to gabbing about boys, makeup, and other girls. We usually discussed who was cool and who was not. We'd been looking for a new member but no one seemed good enough.

"What about Becca Miller? She looks so much better without her braces," I suggested.

"Ugh. That reject? No way. Last week, I went to the mall and I saw her totally buying the same Juicy bracelet as me. She's probably going to tell people we're friends now," Wylet replied, waving her away.

"You went shopping last week? But we didn't go last week," Amanda pointed out as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Wylet stared her dead in the eye. "So? Is there a problem." Without waiting for Amanda to reply, she said, "I didn't think so. Anyway, is anyone writing this down? I want to have a record of who we said was and wasn't worthy."

Mattie quickly reached into her purple Coach alex quilted tote bag and pulled out a silver gel pen and a Juicy Couture notebook. "Regina Hollenler?"

"She's a possibility Wy. She's smart, popular, and she talks to all the boys since her brother, you know, Tyler, is on the hockey team," Amanda persuaded her.

"And she _is _our friend…" Wylet thought for a moment. "Put her on the list Mattie."

"How about-," Hattie started to say. She was cut off because Jacque announced that we had arrived at school.

"_Merci _Jacque," Amanda thanked him. She checked the mirror above her head one more time and re-glossed her lips.

Jacque nodded and got out the car to let them out.

Wylet emerged from the car first, her glossy jet-black hair blowing in the wind with perfect timing.

Amanda exited next with Hattie and Mattie right behind her. They stood around Wylet, who was in the front and center.

To Alphas Inc., the concrete walk to the school was like a runway. So they put on their best model blank stares and strutted their stuff, their hair blowing in the breeze.


	4. The War Isn't Over

**LOVANDÉ PREPARATORY ACADEMY**

**PENELOPE'S CONVERTIBLE**

_Monday, November 3__rd_

_7:15_

Penelope parked her cherry-red convertible in the parking lot and stepped out the car. She didn't bother to check her curly hair; she already knew it was perfect. Her outfit was flawless.

The green mini-dress she was wearing that seems to give her the illusion she was floating stopped about mid-thigh. It was from Stella McCartney and wasn't even in stores yet (thank god her father made her Penelope's godmother!) with flowing puffy sleeve that tightened right at her wrist. She was wearing three wooden bracelets on each arm and a gold chain from Dior.

Around her head was a chocolate-colored Louis Vuitton scarf used as a headband. She let her bangs out and straightened her hair so it hung loose.

On her feet was a pair of five-inch Marc Jacob ankle boots in brown. She thought they gave the outfit a finished look.

She decided to keep the makeup simple along with the look so she wore brown eye shadow to make the green in her eyes pop, and some brown mascara. She didn't need foundation or blush because her skin was clear and her cheeks were naturally rosy. Penelope's lips were already plump so M•A•C clear lip-gloss was all she needed.

Penelope was ready for whatever the school wanted to throw at her. She had been in all honors classes back in Austin, Texas where she was before, she was captain of the cheer and dance team, and she had been the most popular girl.

Before she left she hired a speech coach to help her get rid of her accent. She sure as hell wasn't going to be teased about her twang or asked if she worked on a farm her first day at her new school.

She had seen a group of girls her age exit three cars before them. They were obviously the popular girls here. Penelope absolutely had to be friends with them to make it here.

Penelope gathered her stuff, and walked down the sidewalk, determined to show everyone that she had arrived and was ready to take over.

**-oOo-**

As she sashayed up the walk she heard whispers all around her.

"Who's that?"

"_She's hot."_

"_I love her dress."_

She slowed down, looking for the group of girls that exited from the Mercedes. She spied them over by a table in the shade with a group mixed of guys and girls, clearly the A-list.

She confidentially approached them. As she got closer the laughter and conversation died down. By the time she got there, it was dead silent.

She took a silent deep breath and grinned. "Hi. I'm Penelope Collin's. I'm new here."

A girl with long black hair gave side-glances at her friends then looked her up and down slowly.

Penelope knew the drill. The girl was sizing her up. When that's going on you should never: fiddle with your clothes or hair. It will make you seem nervous. You should: smile and make eye contact.

"Hi. I'm Wylet Verona. I don't care."

"Don't be so mean Wylet. Let's welcome…what is it again," a boy with a stunning smile, tan, and brunette locks said to her.

His eyes were a mesmerizing blue and were focused intensely on her.

"Er- Penelope Collin's."

"Let's welcome Penelope." He grinned at her again and Penelope wanted to faint, but thank gosh she didn't.

"Shut up Jason," a girl with short brunette hair snapped at him.

He didn't say anything after that but he continued to study her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable but warm too.

"We'll be right back Wy," Mattie said, jumping off the table.

"We have to go talk to Ms. Donaldson about dance," Hattie added.

Wylet nodded in reponse and turned back to Penelope. "Look Penelope. Why don't you walk away and join the B-lister's and wanabees at that table." Wylet pointed to a table three away with girls who were trying their best to be like the A-list, but look pathetic.

"That's O.K. I think I like it here instead in the shade. You don't mind do you?"

Before Wylet could say anything, Penelope set her Save Juicy tote bag on the table and sat. She wasn't going to back down without a fight and she could see Wylet wouldn't either.

"Of course not," she replied through clenched teeth.

The group sat there for thirty-seconds until a boy with a buzz cut brought up Lady Gaga's song, '_Bad Romance_' and claimed LG was a crazy woman that needed help while the girls argued that she was awesome.

This went on for the remaining three minutes and Penelope, not wanting to look like a hanger-on, pulled out her cell and pretended to laugh at a funny text.

When the bell rang that signified that the school doors were now open, the A-list gathered their stuff quickly, and headed towards the doors, leaving Penelope to roam alone.

But the war was not over.

It was just getting started.

**So what do you think? Review and comment! I like all criticism! **


	5. Secrets No More

**LOVANDÉ PREPRATORY ACADEMY  
EAST WING  
**_Monday, November 3rd  
7:25  
_

There was cheerful banter swirling around them but AI remained mute, a bubble of tension surrounding them. Wylet was pissed and becoming more irritated as seconds ticked by. 'Who is she! Why is she here and how dare she sit with us.' More livid thoughts like these flashed through her mind.

Finally, she just burst. "Who," she fumed, "does that girl think she is? Coming into my school and sitting at my outdoor table."

"I think she thinks she's Penelope Collins," Hattie said in an obvious tone.

Wylet glared at her and relplied, "Shut the fuck up H," venom spilling with every word. Hattie grew quiet.

"She a loser."

"A loser that's wearing the same shoes as you today in a different color," Mattie included.

"Anyway, it's not your school, not on ownership terms, at least," Amanda pointed out.

"Who the hell says so?"

"Well, for starters, Victoria Blake," Mattie said, pointing the blonde bombshell walking towards them.

Victoria Blake was the great great granddaughter of Jack Blake the man who established LPA. Jack Blake died a week after the school opened, so her great-grandfather, William Blake took over the school at the age of twenty-four. She assumed that since her grandfather owned the school, so did she, which was not completely untrue.

Victoria flashed a perly grin, her hair hitting the light just so, making it shine. "Hi, Wylet!" Wylet was friends with Victoria because, as beautiful as she was, she was also nice. Another reason was that Victoria had power, and Wylet needed power to rule. Victoria was another choice to join Alphas Incorporated, but she was so nice all the time and that's how people take advantage of you. Besides she already had her own crew, They'd gone to the same school together since fourth grade and were all close to her.

They all chorused a, "Hey Tori" at slightly different times and exchanged hugs with her.

"Have you seen the new girl," she said, getting right to the point.

Wylet sighed and wrinkled her nose disdainfully. "Of course. She sat with us at the beginning of school. She's such a BWA." BWA stood for, "Before Without After". It was the cool girls word for if you were a loser, or you weren't cute.

Victoria flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I don't think so. G.L.A.M is going ask her to sit with us at lunch. I just wanted to make sure it was alright with you first."

Wylet paused. _"Penelope just may be the next big thing. Soon every clique is going to want her. It's like Sorority Rush, but with one girl. Victoria probably wanted to ask the girl to join their group at lunch and that way she'd be Alpha. As if' _Wylet scoffed internally. _"I've got to get to her first."_

"Wylet?" She snapped back to attention.

I'm sooooo sorry Vicki. We already asked…" Wylet forgot the girls damned name! "Penelope," she remembered, "to sit with us."

"Oh. I guess that's alright."

'_It better damn well be alright.'_

"We'll see you later V," Hallie spoke.

Amanda nodded in agreement. "We really can't be late to homeroom or Rockwell will give us all after school detention."

"And we planned to go shopping today," Mattie continued.

Wylet grinned. "What they said." She placed a hand on her hips. "We'd invite you, but," she paused. "Members only. No outsiders allowed."

Victoria's pretty face fell. "It's cool! Maybe we could meet up?"

"I don't know. Could we?" Wylet flashed her another grin to show she meant yes.

"Awesome. I can bring the girls too?"

"Duh!"

"Wylet, we _really _have to go. Math is on the other side of the school," Amanda insisted.

"Ok, ok."

"Bye Victoria," they yelled as they walked away.

**-oOo-**

'_Ugh, math is so boring,' _Amanda thought at the back of Room 303, tapping her pencil idly on her sleek real silver Mac laptop that was required in the tuition. _'I don't see why we need it. We should just take as much as we want of things.'_

She glanced over to her right at Wylet, caught her eye and grimaced. Wylet stuck her tongue out at their teacher, Mrs. Rockwell.

Mattie sat up in her chair next to Amanda once she realized Amanda and Wylet were having fun without her. She grinned and crossed her eyes and blew up her cheeks like a chipmunk hiding food.

Hattie was absentmindedly shaking her crossed legs, making her the bells on her moccasin tasseled knee high boots jangle softly.

Amanda tried to get Hattie attention by waving her hand and right when Hattie looked and waved back, Mrs. Rockwell called on her.

"Yes, Amanda. If x equals three, then y must equal…" she prompted.

"Uhm…uh," she stammered.

"Stand up please, Ms. James, and tell the class the answer," Mrs. Rockwell has a slight smirk on her face that Amanda wanted to wipe off Amanda was sure that Mrs. Rockwell hated her because she corrected her answer on an Algebra problem. Since then, Mrs. R has probably made it her sole mission to embarrass Amanda. Well too bad. Amanda had A+'s on all her assignments in every class so far. The lowest grade she'd gotten in her whole life was B+ and that was even an online quiz.

"The answer, Ms. James." Mrs. Rockwell was now smiling openly; convinced Amanda didn't know the answer.

Amanda was glad she was wearing a lavender V-neck shirt-dress with a hood, a wide black belt around her waist, and black cowboy boots. Her silver Tiffany necklace that told people if you were cool, hung on her neck among a tangle of She'd look smart and cute at the same time.

She quickly checked the board then announced confidently, "Y equals six."

Mrs. Rockwell's eyes narrowed. "Mm. That's correct. You may take your seat now.

Amanda flashed a sugary grin in her direction and flounced back in her seat. Her Blackberry vibrated silently in the pocket of her dress and she discreetly slid it out. It was an invite for a group text chat from Wylet.

**Smexy Wylet:** aha Amanda u should have seen ur face O.O

**Luhv Amanda:** so not :p

**J'adore Mattie:** shes not lying!!! I got a pic sending to your emails…now :)

**Hottay Hattie:** Lol typical deer in the headlights babe

**Luhv Amanda:** ne of u ^load th 2 FB and I will personally have u slayed.

**Smexy Wylet:** we're so scared not! Haha

**Hottay Hattie:** Lozerrrs ;p

Before anyone could reply, Amanda felt her phone buzz again with a new text. She went to her inbox and saw she had one message and clicked.

**To: Lovandé Prep Eighth Graders**

**From: Gossipers**

**-xoxo-**

_Hello, hello! It's us, Gossipers. We know everything that's happening in and out of school. We'll give you the dish as long as you keep ordering the entrée. We're sure you're shocked. We're happy. This may be our first mass message to the grade but trust us, they'll be a lot more where this came from. _

_Who are we? _

_You'll never know. _

_We're nowhere and everyone, among you. _

_Don't bother trying to find out._

_You never will._

_As everyone knows, Wylet Verona, Alpha of Alphas Incorporated, had her Halloween party last Saturday and it was quite the social gathering. Only the A- list and above attended, making it the, "You absolutely had to be there," event. An ice rink was provided along with steak, lobster, and forks that were shaped like prongs Robot witches were used to supervise the party instead of parents, and instead of a red carpet, there were black carpets with little orange stars on them so they wouldn't clash with anyone's outfit. Perfect!_

_In other news, there's a new girl and her name is Penelope Collins. She's rich, gorgeous, and has guts judging by the way she spoke to reigning queen, Miss Verona. Will this girl crash and burn or will she rise to the top? Our prediction:_

_She's in for a hell of an experience._

_That's all for now!_

_Ta-ta sexy loves,_

_-xO Gossipers Ox-_

_*Keep in mind; we only report for 8__th__ grade. We can't be bothered with 6__th__ or 7__th__ grade news._

Amanda looked up and into the eyes of her friends. She already knew what they were thinking.

'_Who is this?' _


	6. It's Ash, Not Ashley

**LOVANDÉ PREPRATORY ACADEMY **

**East Wing **

Thursday, November 3rd

7:35

Penelope walked out of her first hour English class with Mr. Tyler, another teacher whom she had managed to charm with her intelligence and manners. Right now, she was walking on air. She walked through the hallway not completely aware of her surroundings.

**Flash Back**

_She walked in, all eyes on her. A guy in the back right corner of the room slapped his friend's hand, smiling at Penelope like he had won a carnival game and she was his prize. The teacher introduced her and told her to take a seat in the middle row…next to Jason. _

"_Hi," she said softly. _

"_Hey," he replied. _

"_Don't mind Wy." He pushed his floppy hair away from his face. _

_Penelope was confused. "Y?" _

"_Wylet. That's our nickname for her. She sees you as a threat. But I'm sure she'll warm up soon." _

_She gave a shy smile. "Oh. Thanks." _

"_No problem," he said, smiling widely. _

_After that, they were paired up in a group together to talk about a ten-minute video they watched in the beginning of class, but instead they talked about what they were interested to, movies, and general topics. _

_At the end he said this: "I'm interested in girls." _

_She looked deep into his navy-blue eyes and said, "I like boys." _

_The bell rang right after that and he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'm glad to hear that. Bye." _

**End of Flashback**

She didn't know what to think though. Did he like her or not. His body language showed he did, but maybe he did that to all girls. Penelope sighed. One hour and already she was frustrated.

"Hi Penelope," a girl called to her as Penelope passed her. She was African American with light brown skin with blonde cornrows and big brown beads on the ends of them. Penelope had always wanted to do that to her hair, but assumed the look wouldn't be right on her. The girls outfit was simple though, with just a green hoodie from PINK, a camisole from Abercrombie and Fitch, jeans from Hollister, and black knee high Ugg boots.

Penelope obviously didn't know her since it was only after first hour on her first day, so she simply waved and continued walking.

"I'll see you later Connie," a voice said behind her, then the sound of footsteps followed.

"You must be the new girl; Penelope Collins, right?"

Penelope looked to her right and saw it was the same girl with the braids. She smiled and said, "Yeah. Hi…" she trailed off, not knowing what the girls name was.

"Ashley, Ashley Farmer, but everyone calls me Ash, you got that girl? Nobody gonna call me Ley, A, or another other strange variation of the name, Ashley."

Penelope liked this girl already. _I hope she doesn't ruin it. _"Ash."

"That's my name; don't wear it out. I'm your "student counselor". My job is to help you adjust but," Ash paused and looked her up and down, "it doesn't look like you need any help."

"My best friends name was Ashley back in Texas," Penelope told her, glad to have someone to talk to, even if it was an apparent nobody.

Ash's face screwed up in confusion. "You're from Texas? Where's your accent?"

"I hired a private tutor to get rid of most of it."

Ash nodded. "Cool. So divorce, death, or marriage?" She leaned against the locker by Penelope and crossed her arms. Now it was Penelope's turn to be confused. Was this girl genuinely crazy?

"The reason you moved? Divorce, death, or marriage," she asked again.

"Oh," Penelope replied with understanding. "None. My dad produces movies and we have a main building here so we uprooted."

"My mom works for a production company! Ever heard of Star Productions?"

"Heard of it," Penelope exclaimed. "My dad _owns _it!"

"No way! Your dad is Eric Collins; my mom is his secretary."

"That's so ironic."

"I know! What's your number," Ash asked her, pulling out a sleek Ev3 and Penelope handed over her pink rhinestone covered Blackberry Curve. They entered each others numbers and grinned at each other. Ash's smile faded as she looked past Penelope's shoulder.

"Eh-hem," a voice said behind her.

Penelope whirled around. It was one of the girls from Alphas Incorporated as they call themselves.

"I'm Amanda."

"I'm P-," she started to say.

"I know who you are," Amanda cut her off. "On behalf of Alphas Inc, we extend an invite to you to sit with us at table thirteen during the lunch hour."

"What do you say," another voice came from her side. Penelope turned her head to meet Wylet's hard sky blue.

"Alright. Yes."

"Fab!" Wylet grinned like she was her best friend.

Penelope looked around to find Ash, but she was down the hallway. Ash turned and waved goodbye to her and Penelope waved back, not sure why she left so suddenly.

"Word of advice: don't hang with losers, especially not her," Wylet said, seeing her expression. "Let's go Amanda. See you later Penelope!" She blew a kiss and sashayed down the hallway.

Penelope's phone buzzed with a text from Ashley-oops-Ash.

**To: Penelope**

**From: Ash **

**_______**

**Told ya u wouldn't have trouble fitting in ;) **

Penelope laughed and just before she placed her phone back in it's Coach case, it vibrated once more.

**To: Lovandé Prep Eigth Graders**

**From: Gossipers**

_We told you there would be more ;)_

_________________

_It's been heard that Alphas Inc is on the look out for a new member. Girls rumored to be in the running include: Regina Hollenler, Lila Bertel, Jackie Callence, and new girl, Penelope Collins. How do we know this? We've got our ways. _

_That's all for now!_

_Ta-ta sexy loves,_

_-xO Gossipers Ox-_

Penelope couldn't help wondering who these people were. There were obviously more than one since they refer to themselves in a plural way. But who? And Alphas Inc. was searching for a new member? Penelope could not help but beam with pride that she had been chosen to possibly be a member her first day.

**-oOo- **

Second and third hour passed quickly and by lunch hour, Penelope was beginning to be a bit excited about eating lunch with the most popular girls in her new school. Was that how Sandra felt when they first invited her into their little group?

Penelope placed her things in her locker, checking her reflection in the mirror for flyaway hairs or makeup smudges. She decided a coat of lipgloss was all that was needed and shut the metal door.

"You're already beautiful. I could tell you that any day," a deep voice came from behind her.

Penelope sighed. Things like this were always saying things like that to her and it was always old. She turned around to see one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen in her life. Honey blonde hair was sideswept aross his face while peircing green eyes shone with a playful gleam. Biceps that were easily deceptable through his black North Face denali jacket and a six pack was obvious behind his white Ralph Lauren polo. But cute or not, if he couldn't manage a decent "Hi", he was obviously an asshole.

Before she could tell him to fuck off, someone did for her."

"Shut up, Jared," Jason said, his voice threatening. _Aw! That's so sweet. _Penelope was turning to mush just looking at him.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Whatever Benjamin." Jared turned to me and smiled, his teeth white. "Hi. I'm Jared Shipe, but you probably knew that."

Penelope cocked her head to the right and replied rudely, "Uh...no."

But Jared was unfazed and leaned against Penelope's locker. "So. Who's the hottest guy you've seen so far? See anything you like?"

Penelope exchanged a look with Jason, who had an intense look. "Uhm...uh...that's a little personal, isn't it?"

"No," Jared protested.

"Actually Penelope's right. It's her business." Jason flashed her a smile that turned her into a puddle on the spot. "Right now we're going to lunch. You coming Shipe?"

"Yeah, I'll meet up later. I got to go see Redmer about that last D I got on my last History test. Lates." He turned and strolled down the hallway and turned the left corner, but not before turning around to say, "See you later Penelope," with a wink.

"Sorry about Jared," Jason apologized, running a hand through his sandy brown hair. "He thinks he's a dream come true for all of womankind."

Penelope rolled her eyes. "More like a nightmare." Jason laughed and Penelope giggled along with him.

They pushed open the doors to the Lovandé Café, a wave of noise meeting them. It sounded like a rock concert, except there was no main attraction except for the lunch ladies. Ok, so it was nothing like a rock concert except for loud kids in a room.

"Do you buy or bring your lunch," Jason asked her, looking at her with his warm eyes.

Penelope swung her bag in his face. "Brought." Penelope had bought lunch before. She never wanted to repeat that experience again.

"Ok. Well I have to go buy a lunch, so I'll see you later I guess."

Penelope smiled. "Sure."

Jason entered the lunch line while Penelope searched the cafe for the Alphas. "Hey Penelope! Over here!"

Ash was calling her to her table on the far end of the cafe. Penelope headed over there, still not able to find Wylet and the rest.

"Hey," she greeted Ash brightly.

Ash returned a grin. "Hey yourself. These are my friends," she said, gesturing at the three girls around her.

"Endime Pricett," she pointed to a girl with hair so brown it was on the verge of black with white streaks through her hair. Endime gave a small wave to her. _Fingerless gloves _Penelope noted. _Cool_.

"Hi," Endime said in a confident voice. "How do you like it here so far?"

"It's pretty good actually."

"This is Ryaan Golden," Ash continued, putting a hand on the shoulder of the girl on her right.

"Yo." Ryaan had a voice like a smoker that guys would find insanely sexy. Her hair was bright red, short and spiky and the tips were purple.

"And this is-," Ash started to say, but was cut off by a tiny pretty girl with curly light brown hair and light brown skin.

"I'm Taylor Locket." Taylor reached over and grabbed Penelope's left hand. "Long life, one kid, and you're lucky."

"Taylor reads palms as a hobby," Ryaan explained.

"You've got to teach me that sometime," Penelope laughed.

"No problem, just say when."

Taylor was about to speak when another voice cut her off.

"Oh look, it's the four scrooges."

"Oh look, it's the queen and her subjects," Taylor shot out.

"You know it." Wylet flipped her hair. "You coming Penelope? We sit at table thirteen, on the other side."

Penelope looked back at Ash, Ryaan, Taylor, and Endime. "Uh, sure." She got up and gathered her things.

"Bye guys."

"Mmhmm," Taylor replied.

"Let's go Penelope. Regina, Lila, and Jackie are waiting for us at the table. Unless you'd rather give up the slight chance of you joining us." Wylet raised an eyebrow.

"We can go."

"That what I thought." Wylet gave a satisfied smile and walked off with her friends and Penelope on her heels.

As Penelope looked to the side of her eyes, she could see Taylor shaking her head in disappointment. "Whatever," she muttered. She didn't care. Infact, she was gonna be an Alpha.


	7. Pick Me

**LOVANDÃ‰ PREPRATORY ACADEMY **

**Cafe**

**Thursday, November 3rd**

**11: 02**

Wylet and her friends sat directly across the considered few, her hands clasped together, a serious expression on her face.

Penelope was beside a girl named, Lila Bertel who had a habit of tapping her foot, which Penelope crazy.

"So. You all, by now, thanks to the fucking anonymous 'Gossipers'," she began, annoyed with the situation already. "That you are being considered for a sought-after spot in Alphas Incorporated." She gave each of them a hard look before continuing.

"To be considered to join Alphas Inc. is an honor all in itself. But to be accepted into Alphas Incorporated will a feat that will not come easily. One, and only one, lucky girl will be asked to participate in a life of prosperous popularity. Mattie, tell our contestants what they are competing for."

"The prizes are," a perky girl with blonde, wavy hair said. "A steady seat at Table Thirteen, automatic invites to all shopping trips, spa outings, parties, and sleepovers. Hattie?"

Penelope looked as if she was listening intently, but inside she asked herself if these girls were serious. If she wanted to go to a spa, she'd use to one in her basement. _'It might be more fun with other girls, though,'_ she pondered and went back to listening.

"There will be four challenges to evaluate the four core Alpha necessities," Hattie spoke, looking like a carbon copy of her twin sister. " Beauty, fashion, attitude, and confidence. If you fail to pass these challenges, you will be disqualified immediately."

"Failure to complete any challenges will result in disqualification," a girl with straight brunette hair added.

Wylet smiled at the girls in front of her. "Is everyone free after school today," she asked.

"Well, I have to visit my horse at Hay bales Stalls," Regina Hollenler raised her hand tentatively.

"You're choosing a horse over us," Wylet scoffed.

"No! Of course not," Regina protested. "It's just regionals are coming up, and-." She was cut off by Amanda.

"Can a horse come up with an envy-worthy outfit," she asked Regina calmly.

"No, but I get on the cover of Ride Ready magazine."

Penelope wrinkled her nose. Her step-mother read that magazine whenever she relaxed.

"It's us, or the horse," Hattie said, popping a mini-sushi roll in her mouth.

"Pick," Mattie demanded.

Regina, looking defeated said softly, "You."

"I thought so," Wylet replied smugly.

_'These girls do not mess around.' _Penelope would have to make sure to remain on Wylet's good side.

"So the plan is after school today, we will meet out front and my driver will take all eight of us to the mall. Each of you will have a supervisor while you complete your challenges. Lila, your supervisor is Hattie. Regina, yours is Mattie. Jackie, yours is Amanda."

Wylet looked Penelope in the eyes and smirked. "And Penelope," she said.

_'Oh no! Please don't let my supervisor be-'_

"Me," Wylet completed, her dark eyes shining with a hard glint.

-oOo-

Wylet knew the best way to assure that Penelope didn't make it anywhere at LPA was to reject her quicker than a pair of fake Louboutins at a garage sale.

Once she gave Penelope the lowest scores possible, fairly, of course, she'd delete her from the social map. No one, not even G.L.A.M. would want her. She just hoped that Penelope would suck at everything. It was unlikely since she was wearing a Stella McCartney that hadn't even been released!

As Wylet stalked out the lunch room, she felt her blood pressure rising. "Water." She held her hand out for Amanda to place an Evian, and twisted the cap open, loving the way the cold liquid slid down her throat.

"Wylet," a male voice called her. She turned around to see Jason Benjamin, her best boy friend and most eligible guy at LPA.

She ran her tounge over her teeth and smiled. Jason didn't know it, but Wylet had a huge crush on him. Not even her friends knew about it.

"Hey, J," she greeted him, wrapping her arms around him, loving how strong his slim waist felt. "What's up?"

"Hey, Wy. I need to talk to you-alone," he replied, eyeing her friends.

"Oh. I'll catch you later, 'kay girlies," she said, getting the hint.

"Bye, Wylet!"

She turned back to Jason. "So what did you want to talk to me about," she smiled flirtaciously.

"Well, you know you're my best friend, beside Jared."

Wylet refused rolling her eyes at the mention of the womanizer. Jared Shipe was the ultimate player of LPA, charming each and every girl with one heart-stopping smile.

"Well, I was just wondering...if you'd like to...," he began to say.

Wylet's heart rate quickened. _'Omg! I knew he likes me! He's about to ask me out!"_

"Continue," she coaxed him.

"Well, I know how much you hate Jared, but-" he began.

"What do you mean, Jared," she snapped at him. _'What the hell?'_

"Yeah, Jared. I was wondering if you'd go on a double date with me."

"With you? A date with you?" The one date Wylet really wanted to go on and it would be with Jared too? "Wait, who's Jared going with?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you about. I was going to ask the new girl out," he ran his hands through his hair.

"Brianna Derrins," Wylet tried, knowing that wasn't the answer.

"No." Jason sounded exasperated. "Penelope Collins. I want to ask her out and to make the date less awkward, I was thinking you and Jared could come along. Jared does like you and you're always turning him down, but-," he rambled.

"I'll go," Wylet interrupted. She could keep an eye on them, making sure they didn't get too close. "When?"

"I was thinking tomorrow. At seven we could go to dinner. Somewhere casual like BD's Mongolian Grill. She likes food like that," a dreamy look coming over his face.

The bell rang but they ignored it. "Fine," I'll go," she obliged.

"Thank you, Wy! I love you!" He swept her into a bear hug.

Too bad he meant that in friendly context.

"Love you too, Jason. I've got to jet now, but I'll talk too you later." They went opposite ways, Jason grinning at her.

Wylet couldn't believe this was happening! _'First she comes to my school, her driver pulling up in that convertible, looking all perfect, then she plops down at my table like she owns the school. Now she's stealing my future beau! _

She stomped all the way down the hall, not caring if she was ruining her shoes. _'The same shoes that Penelope has,' _she thought sullenly. Suddenly, she had the urge to rip her four-hundred dollar shoes and whip them at Penelope's head.

Taking deep breaths, she twisted open the door to her fifth hour, Science.

"Hello, who are you," a young substitute asked her, looking down at her attendance list.

"Wylet Verona," she replied without looking at her. Substitutes were just another version of babysitters or nannies. They were there purely for supervision.

"Hello, Wylet. I'm Erica, your new science teacher. If you ever show up to my class late again, I'll have you sent to the office."

Wylet's eyes snapped up to see the sub for first time. She had to be 24 at the most. Curly red hair, tan skin, tall and skinny, she looked familiar.

"Oh no, not you," she complained. Erica was her former babysitter. When Wylet was just 7, Erica was completely neglegent and always brought boys over, making Wylet stay in her room.

Finally, Wylet couldn't take it anymore and came out her room one night when her parents had just returned from a dinner party. Erica was feeding them lies that they had so much fun playing games and made brownies that had conveniently all been eaten. Meanwhile, Erica's boy toy was sneaking out the back door.

Long story short, she told and Erica was fired. Her parents then spread the news around to all of Cherry Hills elite families, warning them never to hire her.

But now, she was back in Wylet's life in a whole other form.

-oOo-

Penelope was excited but nervous for the mall trip. She loved competition and winning. And right now, the prize was acceptance. Acceptance from not just the school, but Wylet too. Wylet was the main person. If she liked her, everyone would like Penelope.

She decided to change her thought subject. Next Monday she would be doing a private tryout for the cheer and dance team. Jason told Penelope that Wylet was captain of the cheer team and Hattie was the captain of the dance team, no doubt a mouthpiece for Wylet. All of Alphas Incorporated was on each, so today was important if she wanted to join either team.

They had the school wired and Penelope wanted some electricity.

**How was that? I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry! I do that a lot. I get excited about a story then get lazy. This is the longest story I've written on FanFiction so a little proud of that haha!**

**Read and Review pleaseee! I would like ATLEAST three more!**

**-Shadae**


End file.
